


Uncle Ghost

by ArtemisFerris09



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Ghost (Call of Duty)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisFerris09/pseuds/ArtemisFerris09
Summary: What if Sheriff Stilinski dead during the line of duty and Stiles was sent to live with his maternal uncle Simon "Ghost" Riley, and also what if Stiles' childhood friend, Logan Walker, and the Ghosts team visited the Task Force 141. Logan see his broken friend, and wanted to help his friend.
Relationships: Keegan P. Russ/Logan Walker, Logan Walker & Stiles Stilinski, Simon "Ghost" Riley & Stiles Stilinski, Simon "Ghost" Riley/Gary "Roach" Sanderson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Uncle Ghost

Hi Guys, I haven't seen any crossover between Call of Duty and Teen Wolf, so I decided to write one, I hope y'all like this story.

Also felt free to give me some ideas for this story, I already came up the Prologue.


End file.
